


In Which Wedding Planning Is Stressful, Everyone Has Suggestions, and It All Turns Out Right in the End

by cosmicocean



Series: The Brotastic Adventures Of The Avengers And The Long Suffering Foggy Nelson [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings, but i was worried i didn’t set up for it enough in the last ones, but it’s nearly two in the morning, but now i kinda do want to write a karen/natasha fic, i have some suggested Karen/Natasha pre-slash in here, i’m pretty sure I tagged everyone, so i didn’t fully realize it, so if I didn’t I’ll fix it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean
Summary: “Do you care what I wear?” Karen asks while they’re all taking lunch. “Like, do you have a color scheme or something?”“Oh, god.” Foggy looks at Matt, chopsticks hovering above his box of beef and broccoli. “Matt, do we have a color scheme? Should we have a color scheme?”“I dunno.” Matt shrugs. “It’s not like I’ll be able to tell the difference.”“I guess, uh.” Foggy scratches the back of his head. “I guess give us a little while to think about it?”“Not too long. I have to find a dress.” Karen pops a piece of sweet and sour chicken in her mouth. “But like, no pressure.”Where a wedding is planned and executed, and everybody is asking a lot of questions about it.





	In Which Wedding Planning Is Stressful, Everyone Has Suggestions, and It All Turns Out Right in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m still around!
> 
> Don’t worry, I haven’t abandoned fic. I’ve had my nose to the grindstone for a massive Dirk Gently fic universe my friend and I have co-wrote for coming up on a year now, which coupled with life just being how it is, is why I haven’t been posting so much lately.
> 
> Just a heads up, I did this all from my iPad cause my computer’s in the shop, so if the formatting is at all funky, my apologies, and I plan to fix it once I get my computer back.

When Foggy’s phone rings, Matt is getting them coffee, so he’s on phone duty. 

“Nelson & Murdock, this is Nelson.” 

“So, I’m thinking a life sized wedding cake, but it’s shaped like Lady Justice, and instead of scales, she’s holding a sign with your names on it celebrating your nuptials.” Foggy can hear some form of tinkering in the background but he doesn’t say anything. Tony doesn’t really like it being referred to as tinkering. 

“That sounds... expensive.” 

“I’ll pay for it. Mostly cause I wanna see if it’s possible. I bet those people on Cake Wars could do it.” 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, it sounds like a little much for what Matt and I are going for.” 

“I’m not sure _little much_ is a term you can apply to a guy who runs around in devil horns, but hey, your wedding.” Tony pauses. “You think I can still get someone from Cake Wars to make me a weird cake?” 

“I think with the kind of money you have, you can get any number of weird cakes you want.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Tony hangs up and Foggy puts the phone down. He stands up and pokes his head into Karen’s designated office area where she’s doing paperwork. 

“Aren’t you supposed to answer our phones?” he asks. Karen doesn’t look up. 

“Natasha gave me a heads up that Tony was about to call with his insane wedding cake idea.” Karen puts the paperwork she’s finished into a neat pile. “We have an arrangement.” 

“...what does this arrangement entail?” 

“Cocktails and Krav Maga and marathons of Bob’s Burgers and weapons training and fluffy bathrobes.” She smiles sweetly at him. “Among other things that are classified.” 

It seems prudent to not question it any further. “Sounds good.” 

Planning a wedding, it turns out, is a lot of work. 

Which Foggy had known logically, of course. It’s a wedding. It’s a whole... thing. But it’s different to know it logically and then have to actually go through the process of doing so. 

Catholic wedding, obviously. That’s not even in question. Matt’s asked Father Latte (and Foggy’s gonna really have to work on remembering to use his real name in person) to officiate, so that’s taken care of. It’s happening in the church, so that’s taken care of. 

Everything else, though, is a lot. 

“I don’t really want to have a whole big thing,” Matt says while Foggy’s doing the dishes. “I want as small a thing as we can manage.” 

“Pretty surprising words from Matt Devil Went Down to Georgia Murdock.“ 

“Can you picture me really wanting to go all out on this?” 

“I dunno. You’re hard to pin down sometimes.” 

Matt shakes his head, walking up to Foggy. “We can have the wedding in the church and then just... celebrate somewhere nice. It doesn’t even have to be nice.” 

Foggy grins. “So a ditch down by the river, huh?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Foggy kisses his cheek. “Don’t worry. We’ll do something as quiet as possible.” He points at Matt. “You wear those horns, though, and I’m marrying you just so I can get everything in the divorce. I’ll have you know I have a great lawyer.” 

“But I’d obviously be representing myself,” Matt says seriously. Foggy pokes him in the ribs and he cackles, jumping back. 

“Do you care what I wear?” Karen asks while they’re all taking lunch. “Like, do you have a color scheme or something?” 

“Oh, god.” Foggy looks at Matt, chopsticks hovering above his box of beef and broccoli. “Matt, do we have a color scheme? _Should_ we have a color scheme?” 

“I dunno.” Matt shrugs. “It’s not like I’ll be able to tell the difference.” 

“I guess, uh.” Foggy scratches the back of his head. “I guess give us a little while to think about it?” 

“Not too long. I have to find a dress.” Karen pops a piece of sweet and sour chicken in her mouth. “But like, no pressure.” 

“So is Old Nick gonna wear his fetishwear?” 

“It’s not fetishwear,” Matt says. 

At the same time, Peter says to Wade from where he and Matt are hunched over his Criminal Justice homework “please don’t refer to Matt’s fetishwear in front of me.” 

“ _It’s not fetishwear_.” 

“No,” Foggy answers, ignoring them both. “He won’t.” 

Wade looks over at Foggy from where the two of them are hanging out on the couch watching _Star Trek_ reruns. “He probably can’t wear it in a church anyway, right?” 

“Because it’s the image of the Devil and God will go on with the... smiting smiteiness?” Peter huffs. “Aunt May and Uncle Ben are agnostic, okay, I know fuck all about the Lord and whatnot.” 

“No.” Wade throws a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “Because I’m pretty sure it’s against Church doctrine to wear fetishwear in a house of God.” 

“ _IT’S NOT FETISHWEAR._ ” 

Bruce, Foggy, and Steve have taken up jogging together. It’s good for everyone’s anxiety, so they’ve started jogging through Central Park twice a week. 

“Are you gonna do the whole thing of not seeing each other before the wedding?” Bruce asks. 

Foggy shrugs as best he can at the same time he’s jogging. “I dunno. Matt doesn’t seem to care much about a color scheme cause he can’t see it, but he can get weird about traditions sometimes.” 

“Do you think you can ask the father for me why they changed it to _and with your spirit_?” Steve’s not even sweating as he jogs next to them. Stupid supersoldier serum shithead. “I’ve only been to Mass once since I got unfrozen but they really screwed me by changing it from _and also with you_ when I got there.” 

“Didn’t Fox News run headlines about it?” Bruce wipes some sweat from his forehead. “Something about how shameful it was that Captain America had betrayed God?” 

“Did they call you a pinko liberal commie anarchist?” Foggy adds. 

“Yes and probably.” 

“I don’t think I can ask Father Lantom that cause, I dunno, I want to make a good impression, but I mean, you’re Captain America, you’ve saved the world a couple times, you could probably pull some strings and ask the Pope.” 

“I don’t _want_ to pull strings and ask the Pope, I just want someone to give me a quick, simple answer.” Steve considers it. “And also for someone to tell me what happened to my helmet, I can’t find it anywhere.” 

“You can’t get in any fights the week before the wedding,” Foggy tells Matt abruptly when the two of them and Karen are out at Josie’s and Karen’s in the bathroom. “Non-negotiable.” 

Matt nods before taking a swig of his beer. “Seems fair.” 

Thor knocks on their apartment door dressed very nicely bearing a basket of homemade muffins and solemnly offers his services to assist with the wedding in any way that they may require. 

Foggy’s a committed man and it’s still practically swoonworthy. 

_would you tell me if I picked, like, a really fucked up color for the napkins or whatever shit for the wedding_

The text back is, surprisingly, pretty rapid. _Of course, глупый._ A second text follows quickly before Foggy can head to Google Translate and find out if Natasha’s endearment involved calling him dumb or not. _Do you want to talk about it?_

_no thanks_

_do you want to text about random things then because I currently have to pretend to be captured and languishing in a dungeon for at least another hour and I’m very bored._

Foggy shrugs, opening the back window for Matt and settling on the couch with a blanket. _sure. what’s the dungeon like_

_it’s not even high tech, it’s got_ _bars keeping me from the outside world. like I don’t know how to escape somewhere with_ _bars on it._

“Do you want to wear Steve’s helmet to your wedding?” Bucky asks while they’re getting coffee together. “Something borrowed _and_ something blue.” 

Foggy sips his chai. “Are you asking because you and Sam stole Steve’s helmet and you think it’ll be funny for him to find out when we’re at the altar?” Sam’s been hinting at something like this and he’s pretty sure he’s hit the nail on the head. 

“...maybe.” 

“So it’s not something borrowed so much as something stolen.” 

“...conceivably.” 

“Hard pass.” 

“Should we invite Stick?” Foggy asks while he’s working on the guest list. He doesn’t particularly _want_ him there, but it seems like it should be Matt’s call, so he’ll suck it up and deal if he has to. Foggy’s parents have been gone awhile, so at least Foggy doesn’t have to worry about his mom fighting Stick for being a shit to Matt, which would be completely her M.O. and is probably a really weird way to think about this, but he’s pretty stressed, so non weird ways are right out the window. 

Matt balks. 

“Loud and clear.” Foggy crosses Stick off the list of potential invites. 

“I’m a pretty good nurse,” Claire says at one of her and Foggy’s traditional “get manicures and bitch about Matt” dates, the two of them hanging out at a nice restaurant after said manicure. “But I dunno if I can make his face look presentable if he gets it beaten to a pulp the day before your wedding, and I’m telling you now, I will not be making the attempt. He’s just gonna have to go a week without getting himself all beat to shit.” 

“Don’t worry.” Foggy takes a bite of his eggs benedict. “Already made him promise.” 

“Smart.” Claire swirls her mimosa. “The guy’s a magnet for getting the shit kicked out of him.” 

“Apparently he fought some dude who had a giant crowbar the other night.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Of _course_ he did.” 

“I know, the dipshit.” 

“Matt really doesn’t care if you invite me?” Marci asks. Her coffee places are a lot more high end than the ones Bucky likes. 

Foggy shrugs. “Nope. You’re my friend.” 

“I didn’t think Matt liked me.” 

He shrugs again. “You’re my friend,” he repeats. “That’s good enough for Matt.” 

“Well. It’s very sweet of you. Thank you, Foggy Bear.” She kisses his cheek and takes a sip of her coffee. “Don’t assume this means that I won’t attempt to destroy you the next time I see you in court.” 

“I understand completely.” 

Foggy picks up the phone at four in the morning to hear Clint shout “ARROWS I SHOOT OVER YOUR HEADS RIGHT AS FATHER WHAT’S HIS BUTT SAYS YOU’RE MAN AND HUSBAND AND EXPLODE LIKE SPARKLERS.” 

“No,” Foggy mumbles. “Call me at four am for anything other than an emergency again and I’m sending Thor to kick your ass. He promised me his services.” 

“If you think about, this could be considered an emergen-“ 

Foggy hangs up. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Matt asks sleepily, reaching over and patting at Foggy’s chest. 

“Clint wants to set off sparkler arrows at our wedding.” 

“I’ve already done some pretty morally gray shit.” Matt turns on his side and curls up into Foggy. Foggy throws an arm across him. “M’not adding burning down a church to that list.” 

“What colors are good?” 

Foggy can practically see the look on Sam’s face in the pause that ensues. 

“What... colors... are good?” 

“Yeah. Like. The most aesthetically pleasing. What are the most aesthetically pleasing colors? Ranked?” Foggy adjusts the phone against his ear and scrolls down through page 29 of Google results to try and find links he hasn’t already clicked. 

“...you, uh, you doing all right there, buddy?” 

“Yep. Just like, top ten nice colors.” 

“As your self-appointed reasonable friend-“ 

Foggy snorts. “Have you and Bucky given back Steve’s helmet?”

“No.” 

“Since when are you and Bucky teaming up, anyway? You two are more in the stealing from each other department.” 

“Steve sullied our honor and we had no choice but to make an unlikely alliance to get him back for it. You’re changing the subject. All colors are good except for puce.” 

“Ugggggh.“ 

There’s a loud clattering noise in the background. 

“Are you in a battle?” 

“No, Clint and I are putting Pop Rocks in Tony’s Golden Crisp and Clint dropped a bowl trying to get to the box.” 

“What did _Tony_ do to-“ Foggy stops. “Actually, I assume there’s a very good answer to that and I don’t know why I’m surprised.” 

“Yeah, speaking of, Tony’s probably gonna come investigate so I really gotta go.” 

“Okay. Bring Steve’s helmet back to him.” 

“Uh-huh sure maybe we’ll see.” 

“ _Can’t get enough of that Golden Crisp!”_ Foggy hears Clint sing before the line goes dead. 

Foggy hears Matt get home, but he doesn’t open his eyes. 

“The client’s signed all the final papers, so we should be-“ Matt stops. “Foggy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you lying on the coffee table?” 

“It’s a very comfy coffee table.” 

Foggy hears Matt drop his briefcase and come settle on the floor by the coffee table. He feels his hand slip into his where it’s flopped against his chest. 

“I spent two hours looking at various shades of beige.” 

“Jesus, Fog.” 

“Don’t you have to say a couple Hail Marys for that?” 

“Probably.” Matt squeezes his hand. “So? Any shade of beige you liked?” 

“I dunno. They all seemed pretty beigey.” 

“And why the coffee table?” 

“It felt like the thing to do.” Foggy opens his eyes and looks at Matt. He’s shrugged his jacket off and is now just in a white shirt and loose tie, and is giving him that fond little smile he gets. “Should we have gotten a wedding planner? I’ve never worked on planning a wedding before. What if I fuck it up?” 

“We won’t.” 

“I can’t even decide on a color. Everyone’s asking me all these questions and I don’t have any answers. What are we gonna do, Matty?” 

“I know what we’re gonna do.” 

Foggy blinks. “Yeah?” 

“Mm-hm.” Matt starts playing with his fingers a little. “We’re gonna take five days off of work.” 

“...okay?” 

“And we’re gonna figure out what _we_ want. No questions, no suggestions. We’ll figure out what we want to do about cake. We’ll get our suits fitted. We’ll pick out some colors, if you wanna do colors. We’ll figure out where to do the after party. Just the two of us. We’ll figure it out.” 

“That sounds... pretty good.” 

“And we’ll find some time to relax.” Matt’s thumb is running against the top of his hand. It feels nice. “We’ll watch some movies. Eat some ice cream. Hang out. Have probably some pretty great sex.” 

“Are you lodging complaints about our previous sex being _not_ pretty great?” 

Matt laughs. “Not at all.” He squeezes his hand. “I don’t know why you decided you had to shoulder this whole thing. You’re not in this alone.” 

Foggy tilts his head and looks at him. “How are you so chill about all this? _You_ should be the one freaking out.” 

Matt shrugs. “There’s nothing to freak out about. Marrying you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done, even if we have no idea how we’re gonna actually pull the act off yet.” 

Foggy stares at him for a moment. 

“That was too smooth to be allowed, you flash jackass,” he finally says. He raises his and Matt’s joined hands up to his lips and presses a kiss against Matt’s before he starts levering himself up. “Come on. Let’s go call Karen and tell her she’s got the week off to go do whatever weird shit she does with Natasha and then get around to some of that sex you were talking about.” 

And, after that, it does surprisingly get easier. 

They both pick out silvery gray tuxes. Chocolate cake, cream cheese frosting. Invites decided on and sent out. Scott’s not going to be able to make it, off doing some ant stuff with Pym, but he promised to steal the two of them something nice. Foggy’s not sure if he’s kidding or not, but he decides not to worry about it. 

It pretty much goes all as Matt laid out. The planning, the movies, the ice cream, the hanging out, the sex. It’s... kind of perfect. 

“For once, you make a plan and it doesn’t get all fucked up,” Foggy tells him while they watch _Princess Bride_ , curled up in a blanket together. 

“A first for the Murdock clan,” Matt says solemnly, before he pulls the blanket around them tighter and wriggles in closer. 

Foggy sees why Matt likes Father Lantom. He’s pretty calm. Matt’s already run him through the vows and what to expect, so he doesn’t really meet with Lantom much. Matt’s got his own thing with him going on, and Foggy’s doing his best to respect that. 

The first time they’re alone is the day before the wedding. Foggy’s gone to pick Matt up from the church, and Lantom is hovering in the lobby? Greeting area? He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to call the front part of a church. 

“Matt’s in the bathroom. He should be out soon.” 

“Oh.” Foggy shoves his hands in his pockets. “Cool.” 

They hover in silence that probably only feels a little awkward to Foggy, considering how relaxed Lantom looks. 

“Matt told me you prevented your friend from sparkler arrows,” Lantom says. “I appreciate that. It’s a sturdy church, but I’m not sure it could withstand a great deal of fire.” 

“Just... seemed like the smart thing to do.“ 

“Are you nervous?” 

Foggy rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, but I figure that’s normal.” 

“It should be.” Lantom clears his throat. “Lord knows you don’t need it and I’m not sure you want it, but you have my blessing, should you like it.” 

“Oh. That’s.” Foggy blinks. “Thank you. I... would like it.” It’s the truth. Lantom’s important to Matt. It feels... surprisingly good to hear him say it. 

“Matt’s been a lot happier since the two of you got together. It’s good to see.” Lantom gives him a look. “Wouldn’t mind if you could get him to stop running on rooftops so much.” 

“Trust me, Father. Every chance I get.” 

The night before the wedding, there’s a knock on the door. Foggy opens it. Natasha is standing there in nondescript clothing. 

“In approximately seven minutes,” she says calmly. “Everyone is going to come and try to whisk you away on some very long pub crawl in an attempt at a bachelor party. If you come with me, I can save you from that.” 

Foggy looks over at Matt. “Matt, Natasha’s kidnapping me so I’ll be gone for a little while.” 

Matt doesn’t look up from the paperwork he’s working on. “Have fun.” 

“This was a very smart idea,” Foggy says. “You’re a very smart lady.” 

“I know.” Natasha pokes at the toy gun in his hands, the sounds of the arcade loud around them. “Adjust your aim. I want you to win enough tickets to get me that scary looking clown before we go bowl, I wanna put it on Clint’s side of the bed when he’s not expecting it.” 

“Can’t you just win it instead?” 

“I’m winning you something. Besides, I want to see if you’ve been keeping up with your training.” 

There’d been a lot of jockeying for who’d walk either of them down the aisle. Natasha had offered them one free assassination, terms and conditions apply. Tony had offered to buy them their own personal mansion and pay for butler service. Thor said he could procure any fantastical beast as a pet. Clint offered to do something really funny to Bucky. Bucky offered to give Steve his helmet back. 

In the end, however, honors went to Karen. She was, after all, Foggy’s best man. So it’s her arm looped through his as they hover outside the church doors, waiting for the music to start so they can begin the walk. 

“Bet you’re pretty glad you didn’t go with Clint’s suggestion of Livin’ La Vida Loca to walk down the aisle to, huh?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, staring at the floor. He’s so nervous. Maybe he and Matt should have eloped. Is it too late to elope? No, they can’t elope. The wedding in the church is important to Matt. 

“Hey.” Karen reaches over and reassuringly squeezes his arm. “All you gotta do is make it to the end of the aisle, and not vomit on anybody, including Father Lantom or Matt. You can do that. You don’t vomit all the time. You’re a natural.” 

Foggy nods. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

“Matt and I are gonna give you that raise you’ve been asking for,” he says. 

“Matt already told me. Natasha and I are going on a trip. She won’t tell me where but it’ll be fun.” 

“Sounds good.” 

The music starts. Karen squeezes his arm again. 

“Just remember,” she says. “No vomit and you’re golden.” 

He nods, swallowing. “No vomit and I’m golden.” 

“Atta boy.” The doors open. Foggy lifts his head up high, and lets Karen guide him. 

It is, on the whole, Foggy thinks, a pretty great ceremony. 

Everyone is there, sitting in the pews, all his friends, everyone he cares about. He makes it through his vows without tripping over them once. He doesn’t vomit, just like Karen instructed. 

And Matt is right there across from him, damp eyed, beaming, and beautiful. 

The second they become Nelson-Murdocks, it is the most perfect moment he could ever envision, even with Clint yelling “ _COME ON, DIP HIM”_ when they kiss. 

Josie doesn’t seem that fazed by all the superheroes in her bar. Foggy’s not sure if it’s cause of all the money they paid her to close down the bar for a private function or cause she likes them. He supposes he’ll never know. 

Marci’s chatting up Sam at the bar. Claire, Natasha, and Karen are all playing pool at one table, Steve, Clint, and Bucky at another. Peter’s fumbling for his ID to prove he’s of legal drinking age while Thor earnestly vouches for his character. Matt and Bruce are listening good naturedly to Tony try to convince them that he could make them both jetpacks. Every once in a while, Matt grins in Foggy’s direction so wide it almost makes Foggy hurt. 

Wade wanders up to where Foggy’s sitting at the bar. 

“Pretty solid outing, on the whole,” he observes. 

“Yeah.” Foggy watches Matt fondly as he tries to explain to Tony that no, he does not want horns that make him hover. “It all turned out pretty well.” 

“Reasonably satisfying conclusion to your narrative arcs, I think. Pretty sure everyone was included, done justice. A few decent callbacks.” 

Foggy shakes his head. “You’re pretty weird, Wade.” 

Wade shrugs. “Hey, what I think doesn’t matter. Do _you_ think this is a reasonably satisfying conclusion to your narrative arc?” 

Matt laughs at some stupid thing Tony said, running his hand through his hair and grinning. He looks like he’s been all lit up inside, the lights of the bar glinting off the ring on his finger as he gesticulates. 

“As best I can understand you,” Foggy says. “And bear in mind, I’m not entirely certain I do, but yeah. Yeah, I’d say it is.” 

“Than that’s all that matters.” Wade thumps him on the back. “Happy wedding day, buddy.” He leaves Foggy, heading in Peter and Thor’s direction. “Yo, Petey! Grab me a beer!” 

The two of them walk home in silence, hands joined between them. Tony had offered to fly them home, but it’s better this way. They head up the elevator to the apartment in silence, too. When they enter the apartment, Foggy tosses his tie on the couch. He can pick it up tomorrow. He can afford to be a slob tonight. 

“Hey,” Matt says suddenly, shedding his jacket on the couch. “Guess what.” 

“What?” 

Matt grins. “We’re married.“ 

Foggy laughs. “Yeah, dipshit, I know, I was there.” 

“I know.” Matt’s grin widens. “Just reminding you.” 

“What, did you think I snuck in some light philandering at the bar because I forgot?” 

“Asshole.” Matt kisses Foggy gently and Foggy melts into it, wrapping his arms around him. When he pulls back, he buries his face in Foggy’s neck. Foggy presses his face against Matt’s hair, breathing deep. 

“I love you,“ Matt mumbles. 

Foggy smiles and kisses his temple. 

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, we’ve come to the (probable) end.
> 
> I actually started this fic a few days ago. I feel like I’ve run out of stories to tell with these two, I’m afraid. I’m still very into the ship, even though I’m way way way behind on the show, but I just think my fic writing for Matt and Foggy has run its course. I won’t say never, but this feels like a pretty decent ending to me.
> 
> Like I said, I started this fic a few days ago, but I pushed to get it finished tonight after the news about the cancellation. It’s been a while since I watched any Daredevil, and I’m not really active around the fandom anymore, but y’all have been very good to me. Some of you have followed me from this ship to others and to other fandoms, and I always intended to finish off with the wedding someday, and now seemed like the right time.
> 
> Thank you all for all your kind words over the three years that this fic series has run. Happy trails, thank you for reading, and I hope you like it.


End file.
